Of Gypsies and Cults
by Animelover133
Summary: Seifer and Hayner have finally begun their new adventure: by saying their vows! But when a terrible disturbance takes over the kingdoms and endangers the gypsies, they must unite together to save themselves...or risk being slaughtered as one. Many pairings inside! Sequel to Of Thieves and Gypsies
1. Getting Ready

**And we're back! The sequel has finally arrived~**

 **That didn't take very long, but I'm not complaining. I had to argue with myself for a while on how I should start it, but I finally thought this would be a wonderful beginning to this lovely story.**

 **Now I'm done rambling. Enjoy, my dears~!**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! But I do own this story!**

* * *

I was a complete mess. My hair was wild, my outfit wasn't right and the sparkling powder on my face and body didn't suit me at all, no matter what Aerith had said earlier. In this state, I would be a laughing stock among my people, not to mention... _him_.

"I can't go out like this. I cannot go out there." I breathed. "This isn't right."

"You look perfect, Hayner." Namine said.

Kairi piped in immediately after. "Now will you shut up and quit your ridiculous whining? Seifer would like you in anything. Even a dress."

I gave her a glare, but she was too busy on hemming my pant leg, so I simply huffed and tried to stay still as Namine stepped up behind me, fingering my collar and making sure it was in perfect condition.

"I think we're pretty much done, Kairi."

"Good. I'm almost finished with this."

I bit my lip and focused on myself again, finding flaws throughout all of it. The previous thought from before ran through my head, making me paranoid once more. Kairi hopped to her feet, brandished her needle and thread with the biggest smile on her lovely face.

"Done!" Her eyes went to me. "Now go ahead and turn around and tell me what you really think now."

I didn't want to, but I had to know if I really looked awful. Holding my breath, I did as Kairi had said and faced myself in the mirror, expecting the worst…and was shocked beyond measure.

"Holy…you guys went all out, didn't you?"

"You bet we did." Namine giggled.

"So I take it that you like it?" Kairi smugly asked.

I didn't answer, twisting my body in order to see every angle of me, completely taken in by how phenomenal I truly looked. I was clad in a shimmering brown shirt that had mixes of gold and burgundy, a dark green sash tied at my hips. My pants were a twisted mixture of so many colors, a different color dazzled on them every time I moved. The powder designs were small and simple, but plentiful, surrounding my body and accenting every feature (I will never understand how Aerith can do that).

In short, I looked ever part of a bride.

"OH! Jewelry! I almost forgot." Kairi cried, scurrying about.

I rolled my eyes as she searched through her many jewelry boxes and drawers, pulling out dozens of colorful necklaces and headpieces, ordering Namine to go and find some earrings and hand/feet adornments. In moments, I had to go through thousands of choices, picking certain possibilities and getting their opinion if it were called for. I was satisfied with the end result, which consisted of golden sandal jewelry, three jingling bracelets of varying green detail, a thick necklace of silver and gold and a beaded headpiece that had emeralds, topaz and citrine gems hanging about my face and down my back.

"Ohhh…you look absolutely wonderful." gushed Namine.

I stared at myself, speechless. I had never thought I could look so…breathtaking. I mean, I'm a confident gypsy and I don't look hideous, by all means, but the person I was looking at seemed almost hypnotic.

"I take it your silence is a good thing, then?" Kairi questioned.

"I…I'm at a loss for words."

"Good. That means we did our job." Namine smiled.

A short knock sounded at the door, followed by it bursting open, two familiar faces popping into the carriage. Roxas and Ven both froze at the sight of me as I turned to face them, their mouth dropping open. I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well? What do ya think?"

Roxas stepped closer and brushed his fingers against my sash, while his twin was still standing near the door, looking me over in awe.

"You two did your job too well." Roxas commented to Kairi and Namine. "Way too well."

"We try."

Ven jumped and grabbed hold of my hands, excitement written on his face. His contagious smile was so similar to his other brother, Sora, that I couldn't help but return it, despite the butterflies that were rampaging inside me.

"It officially starts in ten minutes. Are you ready?"

"…no." It wasn't a lie.

"Are you, the great Unruly Gypsy, afraid to be in his own wedding?" Roxas teased.

"Say another word and I'll make sure to do the same with you when you and Axel get married." I snapped, which got him to blush and shut his mouth.

Another knock came at the door. "Everyone is ready and waiting for the bride!"

"Alright! We're coming." Roxas replied. "Make sure that the veil is prepared, Olette."

"Got it." she sang back.

While everyone else hustled about around me, I could only stand there and stare at myself in the mirror, thoughts running rampant in my mind. _Do I really want to do this? Was it the right choice to walk down that aisle and face the man that had changed my entire life?_

A hand touched my shoulder, causing me to snap out of it, my eyes meeting Roxas' in the mirror. He smiled softly and patted my shoulder, chuckling slightly.

"Quit worrying about every single detail, Hayner. This will be perfect. You and Seifer have waited for two and a half years; you two are ready for this."

I gulped, my stomach twisting at hearing those words. It still didn't seem that long ago that we had come face to face and go on that wild adventure together. To me, it felt like it had only been a couple days ago and we were just getting to know one another. And yet, a t the same time, I think I knew everything I could possibly know about the Rebellious Gypsy, from his past to his future dreams.

"Time sure has flown by." I muttered.

"Yep." Roxas walked on past, the bells on his ankles jingling with every step he took. "Now let's go and get the final piece of your outfit on you and get you out there."

* * *

I nervously brushed my fingers through my slick hair, Rai and Riku standing off to the side and giving me equally smug expressions. Irritated, I glanced over my shoulder at them and eyed them both.

"Would you two knock it off? I'm nervous enough as it is; your staring doesn't make me feel any better."

"It's interesting seeing you like this. Frankly, I find it funny more than anything else." Riku commented.

"So even great gypsies can get restless and anxious." I glared at Rai, who shrugged in return. "Just stating the obvious, ya know."

I fully looked away from the mirror and faced them, feeling that uncomfortable tinge of embarrassment at their teasing. However, before I could speak my mind and tell them to shove it, someone barged in with no warning, giddy as can be.

"Are you finally re-" Sora's eyes went wide. "Whoa! Seifer, you look great!"

I grinned and gave him a full view of my outfit (courtesy of Namine and Kairi, of course), which had been made with the finest black and blue silk for my shirt and white skinned fur for pants, leaving me barefoot and awaiting the final touches from Sora.

"Well? Come on, finish this up, Sora."

His eyes, which had become riveted on Riku, snapped back to me, his cheeks turning pink at being caught.

"What? Oh, sorry. Yeah, let's do this."

He rushed in and shut the door quickly, going over to rummage in a few drawers before putting on the finishing touches of jewelry and such. Riku and Rai put in their opinion, talking as if I wasn't there and being the one decorated.

"So small earrings?" He held two different ones in each hand. "Should it match the necklaces?"

"…ugh…"

"Don't forget the arm bangle." Rai added, holding out a large gold band with silver contoured across it.

"Good idea."

In a matter of seconds, I was completed ready to enter into my own wedding.

"You look great." Riku smiled.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." I breathed.

Sora leaned up against me and nudged my side with his elbow. "You and Hayn' are finally going to get married, Seifer! You should be excited!"

A knock came at the door. "Seifer, it's time!"

Those words got my heart racing. I gazed at myself one last time, making sure every little thing was in place, before finally exhaling and going to the carriage door.

"Time for me to get my bride."

* * *

 **And so it shall be! Oh, this is such a lovely start and I loved writing it. The wedding outfits I made up on the spot, though, so I hope they're alright.**

 **Until the next chapter! Whoot!**


	2. Wedding Jitters

**Gosh. I have been so stupid busy and I haven't had time to even sit down and let my mind relax!**

 **So to get you guys into the now, I have been preparing to go to college full time until summer, so that means that after I update every single story, I will not update until summer. Warning you all now, so don't freak out. I'll put in as much as I can, though, just so you have something to read until I return.**

 **Now, on to the story!**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or weddings.**

* * *

I followed behind Roxas as we made our way through the thick trees, our bare feet barely making a sound amongst the colorful leaves along the forest floor. It was a beautiful day in the middle of November, with the trees still wearing their colors and hiding the bright sky above. This day was going wonderfully.

"Roxas! There you a-" Olette hissed as we rounded around some brush and came into view of thousands of carriages. Her eyes and mouth went wide open at the sight of me, having completely forgotten she had been scolding my friend. "Oh…Hayner, you look…wow."

I smiled as she came slowly up to me, tears already coming in her green eyes, wrapping me up in a hug that I immediately returned, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"You look perfect." She sniffed and released me. "Seifer's a damned man once he sees you in that."

I shook my head, forcing myself to blink back the tears. "Damnit, don't you dare make me cry right now, Olette. I'm the Great Gypsy. Great people aren't supposed to cry."

She shook back the tears as we both composed ourselves before she smiled and gestured silently for us to follow her. Roxas nudged my shoulder as we did so, catching my attention before my thoughts ran amuck once more.

"So have you two finally decided on where to travel to for your honeymoon?" He smirked. "I know you were both considering going to Sirens' Island, seeing as it'll just be the two of you on it."

I cleared my throat and awkwardly avoided his gaze, knowing there would be a large smirk on his face. And by the way my face was warming up quickly, I was already blushing like a little girl. Did he really have to bring _this_ up right now?

"It doesn't matter where we're going. Can we all just focus on me getting down the aisle without tripping or running away first?" I gulped.

"…you're really nervous about this, aren't you?" I gave my friend a glare. "Just checking. It's been a while since I've seen this from you. You're usually so…"

* * *

"Cocky!" laughed Riku.

"Or at least faking it." Rai snickered. "Ya know what I mean?"

I spun around to face him, temporarily stopping myself from going to my spot at the end of the silk aisle. Riku and Rai both looked ready to burst out into fits of hysterical laughter at any moment.

"Would you two quit it already? At least I'm trying to appear at ease here when I'm far from it. Ugh…" I ran both hands through my hair for the thousandth time that day. "I mean…he can easily change his mind. He's probably sitting with his friends and deciding that he doesn't love me and this was a huge mistake for the both of us an-"

"Oh, shut up." Rai sighed, smiling and rolling his eyes. "Just keep pretending to be the cocky bastard we all hate and you'll be fine."

"Besides, I highly doubt Hayner is one to back out of marrying you. Two and half years of sickening romance with you two, plus the insane stuns you like two have pulled along the way."

"Don't forget that one time in Hallow Eve's Town." Riku shuddered.

"Ugh, don't get him started again." Rai groaned. "Hayner would have our heads if he heard us right now."

I could already feel the heat radiating off of me in waves. "Would you two shut up about that already? It was an accident and Hayner obviously didn't know what he was doing!"

Riku stiffened. "He tried to molest me, Seifer. In front of you, no less."

"Well, he was poisoned. What else would you expect?" I shot back.

"What gypsy decides to buy some mystery potion from a stranger in that town?" Riku questioned.

"Let alone drink it." added Rai.

I ignored them both and made my way to where I was to stand at the end of the aisle, nervously fixing my hair as my friends stood beside me.

"It was an accident." I mumbled to myself. "Just like that time with Axel's potion."

The subject was thankfully dropped as Kairi and Namine rushed into view, Aerith and Yuffie right behind them. Fuu lagged further behind.

"Oh! Look at you, Almasy! You look perfect!" Yuffie shouted.

Fuu smirked. "Very nice. Hayner will find it pleasing, I suspect."

"Um…where is everyone?" I asked, hoping it would change the subject.

"Helping with the feast after this. There's going to be so many more people coming now and we needed everyone to pitch in to get enough. Besides, we still have to finish setting up here." Aerith explained. "Fuu and I have it all under control, so stay where you are. "

As Fuu and Aerith began to use their magic to create benches, Namine, Kairi and Yuffie were flitting about, adding flowers and colorful silk around the area. Rai watched in fascination as his lover gracefully conjured up a large, shimmering canopy over us, complete with unknown flowers that accented the sides, vines curling down the wooden limbs that kept it up.

"And…there! All done!" Yuffie smiled.

"And I believe that the guest are now arriving." Fuu's eye went to Rai, narrowing playfully. "I expect a dance later on tonight, you know."

Rai sucked in a breath. "There's no one else I would want to dance with, Fuu."

She smiled shyly, something that was rather surprising to see on her face, before turning and going to sit with the rest of the girls, who had taken to sitting in the second row on the right. And right on cue, people began coming in, talking animatedly as they took in the serene area and simple decorations, complimenting and laughing, talking to each other as they found their seats. My stomach fluttered anxiously and I instantly regretted having not eaten anything this morning.

"Seifer! There you are!" I looked to see Olette, her face flushed. "You need this!"

"Were you running just now?" I could see that her hair was disheveled and a stick was poking out of her head. "You have a stick in your hair."

"Do I?" She searched her hair with her hands before pulling it out and throwing it aside. "Crap, I know I probably look like a mess, but I had to get this corsage to you before it started."

She quickly pinned a small bundle of the same strange flowers that adorned the place. I eyed them thoughtfully.

"What are these called? I've never seen them before." Riku asked, beating me to it.

"Skeleton flowers. Lovely, aren't they? Almost look like lace or glass." She gave me a thumbs up. "Have fun, Seifer! Try not to let the cat get your tongue!"

Geez, that's comforting.

* * *

Roxas moved around me to straighten my veil, humming to himself as his eyes scanned me for any more imperfection. After a moment of silence, he nodded.

"You're ready. Let's go."

We made our way towards the sound of thousands of conversations, the murmuring getting louder with each step. I could see that Aerith had created a curtain of sorts to shield me from everyone, a large gap in the middle that opened out into the area. I could see that every seat was filled, the decorations were flawlessly done and the sky was clear as can be for my special day.

"Wow. Perfect timing. Leon's already waiting and Aerith's got the music on standby." Roxas turned to me, a smile on his face. "Are you ready to become an Almasy?"

I could only manage a shaky smile, my stomach twisting in on itself. He laughed and winked at me before going through the opening, leaving me to stand there…alone and tongue-tied.

"I can do this. I can do this." I repeated to myself, looking down at my shaking hands. "I can do this."

Before I made my way down the aisle, I took a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm myself and my uncontrollably shaking hands. I couldn't recall ever being this nervous before in my entire life. I didn't want to back out, but I couldn't find it in myself to move.

And then the music started.

* * *

 **The wedding bells are ringing! SQUEE~!**

 **Until the next chapter (which I may put up tomorrow)!**


	3. Official

**Ah, it's great to be able to update so many chapters to so many fanfics. But this is it for tonight because I've been up for quite a while.**

 **ENJOY! I'll be updating soon!**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or gypsies or weddings.**

* * *

I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this at all. I literally felt like I was going to throw up the moment I stepped foot out into the open. I could hear the music going, the sound of people standing and turning to where I was hiding. Was I really going to go out there…?

"Seifer's waiting for you, Hayn'! Get your ass out here!" Roxas shouted over the melody.

A few bouts of laughter, myself included, uncurled the knots inside me. I put on a smile and held my breath as I stepped into view, walking out as confidently as I could. My eyes took in the sight of thousands of friends and family, all looking at me with expressions of joy and excitement. I could spot a few with some smug faces, but I simply rolled my eyes in return and kept walking.

And then I finally looked to Seifer, hoping to find some form of silent comfort from him…and lost my train of thought (and nearly lost my lunch). He looked naturally stiff and formal, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"There he is. About time." Axel called out. "Seifer's getting cold feet out here."

I breathed out a laugh and allowed my feet to move. It was easier to do with each step, my eyes taking him all in. He extended a hand towards me as I neared him, gently tugging me his way the moment our hands touched. That familiar energy between us pulsed in and around us, sucking the both of us in as it always had. So strong, so comforting. It was something I knew I would enjoy for the rest of my life.

* * *

Our day. It had been going by in such a blur of colors, kindness and warmth. My mouth moved and my limbs worked of their own accord, but it was an out-of-body experience. The guests – my family – were overjoyed and presented us with blessings and gifts of all sorts. Everything was just…perfect.

As Hayner agreed to be mine, I felt his hand tighten around my own. I was trying to hide the fact that my hands were shaking as I put the ring on his finger, but I knew he noticed immediately. He chuckled and tugged on my hand as he slid the ring on my finger. I could see that his hands were shaking just as badly, but wasn't afraid of showing it.

Leon's blue eyes were less intense as he nodded at me. "Kiss the untamed bride."

"Hey!"

I laughed and pulled him in close. "With pleasure."

He pouted as I leaned down, pausing for a second to soak in this phenomenal man that awaited to officially be mine. And all it needed was the finishing kiss. I eagerly pressed my lips against his, my body buzzing in excitement before melting into searing lava. I would have stayed longer like that, but Hayner managed to push me away and free himself in the process.

"Come on, Seif'. The people didn't come here to watch you attempt to seduce me."

I smirked. "Who said anything about needing to attempt? I can just as easily snap my fingers and you're putty in my hands."

He went red at the statement and didn't retort, which got the audience laughing before clapping and cheering, throwing leaves and petals of every color towards us. Leon chuckled before raising a hand to the sky.

"Then I proclaim Hayner Divenity to become an Almasy! Welcome the new gypsy, Hayner Almasy!"

I reached out to take my husband (the fact I could say that now brought heat to me) by the hand and he followed, the two of us going back down the aisle, side by side. Friends and family were going wild with joy and shouting positivity as we walked past them, more leaves and petals falling over our heads. I looked at Hayner and laughed as a large heart-shaped leaf landed in his hair and stayed there, looking perfect in every way as he smiled back at me.

I honestly don't think I had ever been happier right then and there.

* * *

We were given a small pocket of privacy while everyone went to make sure the reception was just right for us, which we were honestly both fine with. Climbing into my (ours now) carriage, I turned to watch as he shut the door before my handsome husband turned back to me. He looked so at ease now, like nothing in this world could knock the smile off his face.

"So…guess I'm kinda part of your family tree now." I don't even know where that came from. "Uh…"

He snorted and cocked an eyebrow. "You're still nervous? Even after all that?"

I frowned at the teasing note in his voice. "Hey, it's not every day I get married, alright? Geez, this is all new territory for me."

"Well, Hayner _Almasy_ ," I gulped and silently cursed myself as my legs grew weak at hearing my new name. "You seem to forget I've never done this either. What happened to being the 'great and unruly' gypsy?"

"W-well I…" My mind had gone blank at familiar gaze. "Um…I-I…"

He hummed thoughtfully. "I don't think I ever told you that I like you like this. And the girls did an amazing job; you look better than any siren ever could."

With that said, he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around me to pull me in for a long, searing kiss that I knew I wouldn't be able to stop this time…but a certain knock on the door could.

"You two decent?" Roxas asked.

Seifer's eyes rolled upward in annoyance before he pulled away. "Yeah, we haven't done anything, blondie."

The door opened and he stuck his head in with a devious look. "What, didn't have enough time to do anything yet?"

"Shove it, Roxas." I snapped, ignoring my hot face.

He poked his thumb over his shoulder. "We're all ready and waiting for you guys. I was sent to make sure you guys looked plausible."

"Alright, alright. Come on, move." Seifer commanded.

Roxas did so and Seifer hopped out before turning to me, holding out a hand for me to take. I allowed it and jumped down beside him before Roxas tore us apart to smooth out our appearances. He gave his approval before walking off and beckoning us to follow after him.

"Let's go, siren. I'm actually really hungry." He laughed. "Plus, I'm excited for the entertainment."

I kept my eyes on my feet, a knowing smile coming onto my face as we neared the reception area, filled with noise and light music.

"The happy couple have arrived!"

* * *

 **Now get ready for the best celebration ever!**


	4. Kidnapper

**Alright, no more playtime and fun! Time for the real deal.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or anything besides the plot.**

* * *

The party instantly started, with the music already going and everyone sitting and waiting for us. Hayner and I smiled and waved, Roxas practically shoving us to our table, where Shiki and Xion sat, their hair adorned with different flowers. Shiki excitedly got to her feet and proceeded to tackle me in a hug that almost knocked me over.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, you old coot! I knew there was someone who could stand your cranky mood in the morning."

I rolled my eyes, briefly returning the hug while laughter ensued around us. Shiki returned to her seat as Hayner and I sat between the two women I had considered my family, looking out at the huge family that had adopted me as their own. Taking my full glass of wine, I raised it, everyone else gleefully doing the same.

"To a person I could never let go of, no matter the circumstance. To the new family I've acquired. To wonderful food and drink."

"To the Almasys!" Sora shouted.

I laughed and toasted that as well before drinking.

* * *

The party moved at a relaxed, bouncy pace, with music and large amounts of food. Seifer didn't stray far from me, his being always drawn back to me after conversing with someone or going to get something from the buffet. I couldn't help but laugh at the way we were being, like we were going our separate ways any second and we wouldn't see each other again.

"You're so odd, Seifer." I remarked as he handed me another full glass of wine. "You act like we didn't just get married and you'll never have me to yourself."

He raised an eyebrow, quiet for a moment, before bending down to put his mouth to my ear. "That's because I'd much rather have you to myself than anything else."

I immediately choked on my drink, nearly spitting out my wine. He chuckled before straightening up, giving me a cocky wink. I glared back and stood to my feet.

"You smug bastard."

"What a compliment from my little wife."

My face flushed in embarrassment, but I didn't get to retort with something better before he grabbed my hand and tugged me closer. Any words of annoyance died on my tongue at the fire that ignited inside me. He smirked.

"What? No reply?"

"Shut up."

He snorted, bringing my hand to his lips. "Then care to dance with me?"

I inhaled sharply. "Of course."

That smug look didn't vanish as we made our way to the opening in the tables, taking an altered waltz pose. Everyone had toned down the conversations to watch us, the music transitioned and Seifer and I paused to look at one another before starting to dance.

We moved with ease, able to step together without any hesitation. We had mastered knowing how the other would move without even having to guess, yet still fought to be the one to lead the other. I knew I would lose that battle, but the little tussle was enjoyable and had us both laughing as we continued to dance.

"This couldn't have been a better day, you know." I whispered.

"It will be once you quit trying to take the lead." he countered.

I opened my mouth to jokingly snap at him, but a sudden scream cut the veil of joy and relaxation. Seifer tensed, both of us freezing in place to turn our heads to where the scream had come from.

There, strolling in like he owned this party, was an old face neither of us had thought we would see again.

"Sephiroth?"

He paused and stood a few feet away, looking at me in a way that had my skin crawl. Seifer subconsciously pressed me closer to him.

"What are you doing here? You weren't invited." Seifer said briskly.

"…I'm aware." Blue eyes stayed focused on me. "You look lovely, Hayner."

"What are you doing here?" I echoed my husband.

"I'm here to collect what I've wanted for over two years." He quickly unsheathed his sword and pointed it…right at my face. "I'll succeed in what Setzer couldn't before."

Seifer didn't hesitate to step in front of me, tense. "You aren't touching my husband, Gabbiani. Leave."

There was a look in those blue eyes that I had seen before…only two and half years ago. They were possessive, calculating, but always on me. Those eyes matched the now-dead Setzer.

Seifer's hand touched my arm while standing his ground against Sephiroth. "You aren't going anywhere, Hayner. Relax and go over with Riku and Rai."

I took in an uneven breath and did as he said, feeling uneasy. It wasn't until I was surrounded by my beloved family and friends that I looked down at my hands I saw I was shaking. Roxas made his way over to me and stood close, giving me all the support he could. We watched as Sephiroth and Seifer stared one another down, neither moving for a moment.

"Seifer! Catch!"

A sword was tossed through the air to Seifer, who jumped and caught it, spinning back to his opponent right in the nick of time. Sword clashed against sword, Seifer gritting his teeth in concentration. Sephiroth didn't let up, standing strong and relentless.

"You bastard. Crashing in on my wedding, trying to demand for my husband and now you're trying to challenge me? You're pushing your luck here."

"I should have known you would have all been difficult." His lips curled for a moment. "Be glad I decided to be pleasant enough to avoid killing everyone here."

A quick snap of his gloved fingers. A large bubble of blue gas rolled into the middle of the area, catching our attention. It then burst, spilling out its' contents everywhere. I hissed as some got into my eyes, burning my sockets. I could only use my hearing at this point and it only sounded like complete chaos. Seifer and Sephiroth were still fighting, I was bumping into bodies every which way and my eyesight was useless.

I tried for a different tactic. "Roxas! Sora!"

"Hayner! Over here! We can't see!"

"Neither can I!" I tried to put my hands out to guide me, but there were too many people for me to properly guide myself. "Keep shouting! I'll come to you."

No answer. A sudden chill ran down my spine as a strange breeze brushed my cheek.

"The spell will be in effect in only a few seconds."

I jumped and stumbled blindly away from the voice of Sephiroth, but his hand grabbed my wrist before I could do anything.

"Let go of me, damnit! Seifer, I could use your eyes right now! And maybe a sword, too!"

"He's already under the spell. Everyone else is, too. Ah, there it is. You're beginning to get it now."

As he said this, my body became heavy and exhausted, my body shutting down. I swayed on the spot, but hands easily caught me and picked me up in a bridal fashion. My head lolled.

"Wha…what have you done to me?" I whispered, my tongue starting to fail me.

"Just a little spell. You'll be home soon, Hayner. And then you'll be all mine."

I didn't get to curse him out or even refuse the demand. My body gave out and I was taken into a deep sleep, cradled in the arms of my kidnapper.

* * *

 **Thought you guys wouldn't see him again, huh? Ah, this should interesting.**

 **I guess the rotten apple doesn't fall too far from the rotten tree, huh?**

 **Until the next one!**


End file.
